1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies that perform printing of images based on a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, printing devices have been developed which can perform printing based on image data, without using a computer.
This type of printing device is provided with a slot that reads media on which the image data is recorded, and with a small display. The user inserts, into a slot, media on which still image data is recorded, and can select and print the desired still image data by operating buttons based on the content of the display.
However, in this conventional printing device, no thought has been given to specifying easily an image from within a moving picture when printing a desired still image from moving picture data.
The present invention was created in order to address the issue described above, and the object thereof is to provide a technology by which to enable the easy specification and printing of images from within a moving picture in a printing device.
The present invention is related to Japanese Patent Application Number 2005-29387, filed Feb. 4, 2005; the contents of are incorporated herein by reference.